


Always Love (Hate will get you every time)

by myonetruelove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/myonetruelove
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are photographers with a large presence on Instagram. When they start posting pictures of the same places, their fans begin to think that they are rivals. What they don't know is that Bellamy and Clarke are dating and have been for years.





	Always Love (Hate will get you every time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheWindTouchtheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheWindTouchtheSky/gifts).



> This is for the Bellarke Valentines exchange on Tumblr. The story itself isn't long, but I'm hopeful that my Valentine is willing to overlook that as I filled it with something I've never done before. Inside the story, there are Instagram posts which are super new to me. I hope that you and everyone else enjoys and has a great day! 
> 
> Title is from "Always Love" by Nada Surf. I recommend checking it out if you've never heard it. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks as well. Happy reading!!!
> 
> Also, this is currently not betaed, because I can never get my stories to my beta before my deadline to post. I will update it with the edited version once she has finished with it.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152511943@N07/32152400747/in/dateposted-public/)

It had all honestly started as a joke, but somehow it had escalated. It should have come as no surprise to either Clarke or Bellamy seeing how passionate their fanbases could be, but here they were surprised at the sudden rivalry that they were apparently in.

“Honestly, I think that it could be great publicity for when the story is released in the magazine next year.” Miller shrugged as he looked at the pair on his computer. “You guys were rivals when you first met and that’s probably what they’re latching onto. How are they supposed to know that you’re dating?”

Clarke Griffin had risen in the world of photojournalism very quickly. Once she’d graduated from college she’d taken a backpacking trip across Europe and her photos were amazing. There had been bidding wars to see who would get her photos and she’d never stopped being in high demand.

Bellamy Blake, on the other hand, had to fight tooth and nail for someone to see his work. He and Clarke had been up for the same job - the one that was going to put his name on the map and there was no way that he was going to let some newbie who was just starting out rip it away from him. He’d let her know exactly what he thought of her easy rise to fame, even though he’d never seen a single one of her photos.

Bellamy had gotten the job, but once he’d seen her photos he’d never understood how they’d chosen him over her so he’d asked. It turned out that Clarke had backed out, something about how she had other commitments. Bellamy hadn’t been able to believe what he was hearing. Why in the world would she have done that? So he’d hunted her down and confronted her. It had definitely not been a moment that he’d been proud of, but as he thought back onto that day he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy glanced between the piece of paper in his hand and the address on the building. This was definitely where Clarke’s studio was. The building was upscale, something that he couldn’t afford the rent on. He pushed down his resentment as he walked into the building, glancing at the directory for just a moment before heading towards the elevator. On the third floor, he exited and headed for the door that read _Clarke Griffin Photography_.

Once inside Bellamy took a moment to take in the pictures that covered the walls. They were mostly scenic as people never seemed to be the focus of her photos. Unlike his own photos where people were always the focus, everything else just background. She was good - better than he was, at least at what she did and he hated to admit that.

“Bellamy?” Clark was suddenly in front of him, a wary look on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Why did you back out of the job?”

“What?”

Bellamy stepped closer, into her space. “Why did you back out of the job. I know the only reason that I got it was because you backed out. So why did you back out?”

Clarke shook her head but refused to be bullied by his size. “Why do you care? You got it, isn’t that all that matters?”

“No, because you deserved it. You’re better than me.”

Clarke’s face softened. “I’m really not. Your photos are amazing. You capture people in a way that I can’t and that’s what was needed for the job.” She paused as she shrugged. “I knew that so I backed out so they wouldn’t make the wrong decision. Plus as you pointed out, I’d already had my break so it was your turn.”

Bellamy stood there, staring at her in shock. He opened his mouth a few times but closed it each time as he searched for a response. “I’m sorry about that. I was obviously wrong about you.”

Clarke smiled, her face lighting up. “Yes, you were.” She glanced behind her as a young woman called out her name. “I was getting ready to go have lunch. Would you like to join me?”

 

* * *

 

They had begun dating shortly after that day but were often still up for the same jobs. Bellamy had been right - the job that he’d landed had put his name on the map. Now it was over five years later and instead of being rivals for a job, they had been hired for the same job. It was one year of driving across the county and taking photos in each state. It was an average of a week in each state as they hit up big cities, small towns, national parks - anything that really caught their attention. Some would be published in the magazine while the entire selection would be available to purchase in a book form. It was their largest project to date and they were doing it together.

Eligius, the company that had hired them, knew that they had been dating which had probably helped them land the gig. They wanted to get both a male and female perspective to see how differently the same places could be viewed. It had also helped that they had two very different styles. Eligius felt that they would earn back their investment and then some. Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t think of any reason to not take a year-long road trip that was not only paid for but that they were being paid to take photos while doing it. It was honestly a dream come true.

The trip had started in Washington and both Bellamy and Clarke had started posting teasers on their Instagrams. They were supposed to tease the project that they were working on without giving away any details. One of the details that were not supposed to be shared was the fact that they were working on the project together, which is how they had ended up in the situation that they were currently in.

Clarke had posted her first picture from Seattle and it was one that she had been truly proud of. Her fans had loved it and she had picked up some new followers in the process.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152511943@N07/32152398437/in/dateposted-public/)

When Bellamy had posted his own picture a few hours later, both their fans started freaking out.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152511943@N07/40129416113/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**bblakeismine** I noticed that you were in the same place as @cgriff. Weird…

**griffinsluver** Are you stalking my fave person ever?

**hufflepuffgreg** @cgriff took a much better pic of Seattle than this

 

After that first day they had decided to not post pictures from the same places, but their fans had seen through it.

 

 

**bblakeismine** @cgrff just because you post days apart, doesn’t mean we can’t tell

that you’re in the same places. @bellsblake is by far the better

photographer. Accept it and move on.

**griffinsluver** I don’t want to alarm you, but I really think that @bellsblake is stalking you

**grmyblues** I’m kind of digging this new rivalry between @cgriff and @bellsblake

 

It was mid-summer before Miller told them that they needed to talk. “Look Eligius is worried that your fans are going to put together the fact that the two of you are on assignment together. That wouldn’t be such a big deal, but they really want to keep this under wraps until it’s finished. So we need to figure out what to do here.”

“Can’t we just ignore it?” Clarke sighed as she threw herself back against the couch, her hand reaching for Bellamy’s.

“That won’t work!” The sound of Monty’s voice was heard, but he couldn’t be seen. “Your fans aren’t dumb and they will only accept this ‘rivalry’ for just so long before they figure it out.”

Bellamy squeezed Clarke’s hand. “Hi, Monty. Glad to see you could make this meeting too.”

Suddenly Monty was in the frame, sitting down beside Miller. “I don’t know where else you’d think I’d be. I know that Miller manages both of you now, but I used to take care of all of that for Clarke before she met you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Miller shoved Monty lightly. “If you don’t have anything helpful to say then you can leave.”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier.” Monty leaned over and gave Miller a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, the two of you knock it off.” Clarke laughed. “Not that you’re not adorable, but I thought that this was supposed to be about me and Bellamy - not you two.”

“No, this was me letting the two of you know that you need to figure something out. Eligius could let you go and not let you finish the project if it gets out. I don’t think that they will, but it is a possibility.”

“Well, that’s awesome.” Bellamy shook his head. “We’ll think on it and get back to you.” He shut the computer before turning to Clarke. “You have any brilliant ideas?”

“We could run away and go to Canada. Hide there.”

“I don’t really think this is a runaway and hide situation, Clarke.”

“Yeah, I guess not.” Clarke leaned forward, lips just inches from his. “Want me to distract you and we’ll think of a solution later?”

Bellamy laughed as he pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers. “That sounds like a wonderful idea to me.” And they didn’t think about it for hours after that.

 

* * *

 

It was actually Murphy that solved the problem for them. Clarke was video chatting with Raven as they both worked - Raven was putting together something that Clarke could never even begin to comprehend while Clarke was browsing through her photos, trying to decide which ones to finish and which ones weren’t worth it. Bellamy was in the kitchen of their RV, working on their dinner when Murphy suddenly appeared on the screen.

“Jesus Christ, Murph. Give me a heart attack why don’t you?” Clarke rolled her eyes as she waved at her friend.

“Oh, Murphy is there?” Bellamy called from the kitchen. “Hey!”

“How long have you been there?” Clarke glanced between Raven and Murphy. Clarke and Raven had been on the call for over an hour, talking when they felt like it while they worked. It was almost like they were there together which is why they tried to video call at least once a week and it usually lasted for hours.

“Umm...the entire time you’ve been on the call?” Murphy shrugged. “I was working on a report for work.” Murphy, who had originally been Bellamy’s friend, had surprised them all a few years back when he’d decided to become a cop. “I’m always here when you guys chat. I don’t know why you’re surprised.”

Bellamy suddenly pops up behind Clarke. “Yeah, but you’re never that quiet for over an hour.” He kissed the side of Clarke’s head before heading back to the kitchen.

“Whatever asshole.” Murphy rolled his eyes. “I needed to finish my report, but I thought of a way for you guys to throw off the Insta fans.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow, waiting to hear the idea. When he didn’t continue Clarke rolled her eyes. “Were you planning on sharing?”

“Well duh. I just didn’t know if you wanted to hear it or not.” He grinned, but then jumped when Raven punched his arm. “Ouch, babe. What was that for?”

“Being an ass.” Raven glanced up at him, eyebrows raised before turning back to the screen and rolling her eyes at Clarke. “Sorry, Clarke.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to Murphy being an asshole. Now, what’s this idea you had?”

“I think you guys should make it Insta official. No one knows you’re dating except for your friends and family. I think it’ll give them something else to focus on AND it’ll make sense why you guys have been in the same cities all over the country for the last few months.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Murphy.” Clarke turned her head to glance at Bellamy. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s smart and this way maybe some of your crazy fans will stop trying to hit on you via social media.”

“My fans? What about yours? All those girls are always sending you pictures where almost everything is showing!”

“Well, on that note. We’re out.” Raven shook her head. “Have fun with that. Love you guys!”

“Are you jealous of all the girls who want me?” Bellamy laughed as he sat down beside Clarke.

“No.” Clarke shook her head, rolling her eyes. “But it would be nice if this fixed everything, huh?”

“It really would.”

They set a plan in motion that they would announce it on their anniversary while they would be in New York City. Little did Clarke know that Bellamy had something else planned for that day too.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152511943@N07/33219357318/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152511943@N07/47042290332/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
